Borade
Borade is the tri-pairing (possible love triangle) between Beck Oliver, Jade West, and Tori Vega. (B'eck, T'or'i, and J'ade). Although Beck dated Jade for three years and they have recently got back together, Beck and Tori remain close friends with Beck often trying to force Jade into treating Tori better; it was also revealed in Tori Goes Platinum that Beck harbored romantic feelings for Tori for an unknown amount of time. Meanwhile, the relationship of Jade and Tori constantly wavers between being friends and being enemies, though in Tori Goes Platinum they agree to be friends. Tori often finds herself dragged into Beck and Jade's relationship problems with many of those interactions suggesting that Jade finds Tori to be a more compatible match with Beck than her which may be the cause of Jade's harassment of Tori. Despite this, Tori herself, like the rest of the gang, seems to be annoyed by Beck and Jade's relationship more often than not, a relationship that, ironically, exists only because she herself constantly mediates Beck and Jade's fights. For the individual pairings, see Bade, Jori, and Bori. Their actors, Avan Jogia, Elizabeth Gillies, and Victoria Justice, are close friends off screen too. Moments Season 1 Pilot *Tori is rubbing Beck's shirt when she first meets Jade. *Jade is instantly jealous of Tori due to her "rubbing" Beck. *They are the last ones in the Alphabetical Improv. *Beck kisses both Jade and Tori in this episode. Stage Fighting *Jade is threatened by Tori caring for Beck's well-being. *Tori thinks Beck and Jade make a very poor couple, opining that Beck is actually suffering by dating Jade. *When Jade threatens Tori, Beck pulls her back and calms her down so that Jade won't hurt Tori. Jade Dumps Beck *Beck and Jade both ask for Tori's opinion during an argument to her annoyance. *Tori sympathizes with both Jade and Beck's points in their argument (agreeing that it's awkward for Beck to be friends with Alyssa Vaughn while also conceding that Jade should trust Beck), though being more sympathetic towards Jade's side. *Tori agrees to helping fix both Beck and Jade's relationship. That said, she does not seem particularly emotionally invested in the task suggesting that Tori, like the rest of the gang, thinks very little of Beck and Jade's romance. *Tori helps Jade bring Beck a rottweiler to make amends, and they let it loose in his trailer, assuming Beck was inside the trailer. *It turns out Beck's father was actually in the trailer, so when Beck shows up, all three try to get the dog out. *Tori waits for Beck and Jade to make up, partly because she needs Jade to give her a ride home. *Tori, flustered, ends up walking home because Jade is too busy kissing Beck to give her a ride. *In extreme irony given Jade's paranoia, and that of the rabid Bade shippers, as of this episode, Tori is the only reason that Bade didn't break up. Wi-Fi in the Sky *Tori tried to end the argument between Beck and Jade so they could finish the project. *Tori was very amused to learn the the cheerleader Beck was babysitting for was only nine years old and that Jade was worked up over nothing. Cat's New Boyfriend *The three are talking to each other at the beginning of the episode. *Beck and Jade both go looking for Tori after she runs out because she sprayed cheese on Cat and Daniel. *Focused solely on making amends with Cat, Tori ignores Beck and Jade in the second half of the episode. While Beck accepts that Tori has bigger issues to focus on, especially since he's only being ignored due to his proximity to Jade, Jade is furious that Tori is ignoring her. Rex Dies *The three go to the hospital with Rex along with Cat. *All three disagree with Cat about going to the hospital. The Wood *Beck (and André) helped break up the fight between Jade and Tori. *Jade is threatened by the fake phone call between Tori and Beck, again showing that she feels Tori is a better match for Beck. Sleepover at Sikowitz's *They are the last three people at the sleepover. Season 2 Beggin' on Your Knees *Beck puts Jade in a timeout for being mean to an already sad Tori. Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Beck and Jade help Tori and the others find the letters to spell Ke$ha. That said, they are the least helpful of the group. *They are all dancing together during Ke$ha's performance. *When the performance begins, all three of them are dancing in the right of the room. *Tori appreciates Jade and Beck helping her look for the letters. Locked Up *Beck, Tori, and Jade (along with Sikowitz) have a conversation about going to Yerba in the beginning of the episode. Tori Tortures Teacher *Tori asks Beck and Jade what they are text fighting about. *Beck got mad at Jade for blaming Tori on "breaking" Sikowitz. Jade Gets Crushed *In a roundabout way, Tori helps Jade and Beck stay together in this episode by preventing André from admitting his crush. Season 3 The Breakfast Bunch *All three of them (along with Cat, Robbie and André) were in Saturday detention. *Throughout the whole episode, Tori most consistently acts as an analogue to Claire while the role of Bender alternates between Beck and Jade, possibly showing that both are romantically compatible with Tori. The Worst Couple *Tori feels bad for not inviting Beck to the poker game (but not Jade). *Beck asks Tori to tell Jade the reason that he and Jade weren't invited to the poker game, showing that he's aware of how easily Tori can read his and Jade's relationship. *Though Tori does not seem overtly glad that Beck and Jade broke up, she seems thankful that it happended and that the constant fighting is over, viewing it as for the best. *Unlike the previous times, Tori has no interest in helping Beck and Jade through their fights, suggesting she has finally reached her limit with the two's toxic relationship. Perhaps not so coincidentally, Tori's lack of intervention has Beck and Jade breaking up. Tori & Jade's Play Date *All three of them (along with André) were starring in Sikowitz's play. Tori Goes Platinum *Tori doesn't kiss Beck because she doesn't want to betray Jade. *Though Beck is confused at Tori's reasoning regarding Jade, to the point of outright saying that he doesn't view Jade and Tori as friends, he respects her feelings on the matter. *Jade sees Beck and Tori's conversation through PearChat on her laptop. *Beck and Jade watch Tori's performance at the Platinum Music Awards. Season 4 Wanko's Warehouse *Jade insults Tori, and Beck sticks up for her. Opposite Date *Beck and Tori go out on a "opposite date" and Jade (and Cat) follow them. *Neither Beck or Tori trust Jade not to freak out at the idea of the two of them hanging out alone, an attitude that proves thoroughly justified. *Jade insists on knowing where Beck and Tori are, again showing her fear that Tori would be a better girlfriend to Beck than her. Tori Fixes Beck and Jade *Tori tried to help Beck go out with Meredith by trying to arrange Jade a date. *Tori looked happy that Beck and Jade got back together, if only so Beck can reign in Jade once again. *Once again, Tori is the only reason that Bade survived another breakup. Brain Squeezers *In a moment of extreme hypocrisy and entitlement, Beck and Jade (though Jade much moreso) are the only ones who are actually angry that Tori is the only one who got through Brain Squeezers unharmed. The Slap Fight *Tori's comment to Jade implies she considers both her and Beck to be attractive (though finding Beck prettier than Jade). Other Programs iParty With Victorious *Beck and Jade seem the least amused by Tori and Steven's flirting, perhaps out of jealousy that their own, much longer, relationship is extremely unpopular among the gang, the school, and most people that they meet. *All three of them (along with Steven) are hanging out at the bar together before Beck and Jade go to the hot tub. *In the extended version, they have a conversation debating the lyrics to a song. TheSlap.com Hints *Tori posted a status update saying she hated being sucked into a fight between a boyfriend and girlfriend (Beck and Jade). *Tori posted a status update saying she wished Beck and Jade would stop text fighting. *Jade posted a mean update about Tori getting kicked out of Hollywood Arts, and Beck told her she needed to be nicer. Fanfiction Romance Note: These romance fanfics actually include Beck/Jade/Tori, not just love triangles including the trio. *Green Apples by Silver pup *what do you do when you're loving two? by thisgirllopez *Sorry Sounds Good by InsaneBlueberry *When Two Becomes Three by dauddababy96 *That's My Girl by penguin0491 *Beck Oliver/Tori Vega/Jade West on AO3 Gallery Video Gallery Video:Victorious_-_Tori_Beck_Jade_-_Much_Better_HD Video:Victorious_-_Tori_Beck_Jade_-_Someone_Like_You Video:Jade_Beck_Tori_-_Boys_With_Girlfriends Video:Tori_Beck_Jade_~_Sk8er_Boy Video:Jade_Beck_Tori_-_Better_than_revenge Video:Jade_Beck_Tori_-_Boyfriend Video:Jade_Beck_Tori_-_When_It_was_Me Video:Jade_Beck_Tori_Forget_U Video:Jade_Beck_Tori_Bad Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing Category:Tri-Pairings